


Twink(le) Twink(le) Sammy

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperate Sam, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Yeah he's desperate to get fucked, idk what else to tag this tbh, that's all you gotta know, twink!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Sam finally needs some action and he knows just the place to get it.





	Twink(le) Twink(le) Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation, sorry. Sam is 17 btw, so if you don't like that, please don't read ♥

Sam was nervous. He knew that he was technically not allowed to enter the Black Crown Bar, given he had just turned seventeen last month, but he barely cared about that. Over years he had been living with these urges now, urges that his toys just couldn’t satisfy anymore. He needed the real deal - it had been months since he passed the stage of want and entered sheer need. Yes, one could say Sam was desperate. Desperate to finally be used like in his wildest fantasies and from what he had heard about this specific bar, it was the best place to get it. Today, he would finally make those fantasies come true. 

Before entering the bar, Sam took a deep breath and told himself that no one would throw him out, not here. They didn’t have to know how old he was and who would ask if he offered himself? He doubted anyone would, especially not with the rumors he had heard about the place. When he stepped into the bar, everything around him went quiet for a moment and he counted over twelve heads turning into his direction and staring at him. Sam tried his best to put on a confident smile and strutted over to the bar stools. He knew why they stared, after all he had made sure to wear his tightest pants and wore a net top under the short leather jacket, showing exactly what he had to offer.

As he had expected, Sam was instantly the center of attention from almost all of the men around him. They bought him drinks and flirted with him shamelessly. At first it made Sam feel a little awkward, given this was the first time anything like this happened, but the men were rather attractive and handsome and he did come here to get some action, didn’t he? It didn’t take long before several drinks made Sam tipsy and he began flirting back, even going so far as to let one very persistent guy grope him openly. He felt good, but something wasn’t quite right yet. Sam suspected he was just nervous, so he decided to finish his drink and then see what would happen.

Another hour went by and Sam had gotten multiple offers to ‘go somewhere private’, but so far he had declined all of them rather politely. The men didn’t seem to mind though, because Sam stayed where he was and kept flirting and drinking with them. It was nice, but not quite what he truly wanted. Sure, he could leave with one of them and get the action he waited for so long for, but even though these men were willing and attractive, none of them really gave Sam this spark he had hoped for? Then, finally, when Sam already thought he would just pass out from being so damn drunk and not getting anything tonight, he saw him.

The man walked through the crowd around Sam with ease, his icy blue eyes glued to Sam’s as soon as they met. He was tall and broad, dirty blond, short hair sticking up from his head with a streak almost falling into his eyes and an earring reflecting the light as it caught it - all of this Sam noticed and didn’t at the same time. Because as soon as he saw the stranger, who had been sitting in a booth until now, he felt something burning in his chest, as if someone had lit a torch between his ribs. He felt hot and cold all at once. His mouth became dry, but he barely noticed that as the man approached him, carelessly shoving the dark haired guy that was currently trying to get Sam’s attention out of the way.

He didn’t say a word before leaning down and pressing his lips on Sam’s, wrapping an arm around the slender body that instantly melted against him. Sam’s eyes fluttered at the overwhelming sweetness filling his mouth, a taste so new and delicious that it shut off all his other senses immediately. Sam wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth. When the blond accepted his invitation and Sam felt his tongue pushing between his lips, he couldn’t suppress a moan, which earned him growl that made his whole body tremble.

Sam didn’t know if it was the alcohol or his instant attraction to the blond man, but when he suddenly lifted the boy up he didn’t protest for even a second. He let the other do as he pleased, holding onto him for his dear life and begging - yes, literally begging - that he would be the one to give him what he had been dreaming of for so long now. The incredibly strong arms around his body, lifting him up with ease, made him feel aroused and safe at the same time, something that he never felt before.

The man carried Sam away from the bar, but not into a back room as he expected, oh no. He only walked a few steps before he almost gently placed Sam on a surface that the brunet unconsciously recognized as the pool table. His heart beat faster when the other finally broke the kiss and he forced his eyes open to look at him in the dim light of the place. For a moment, Sam thought he was looking at an angel. The ceiling lights created some sort of halo behind the man’s head and he swore his heart skipped a few beats when he felt strong hands on his chest, gentle pressing him down.

Sam wanted to say something, tell the man to use him as he pleased, but he couldn’t get a word out. All he was able to was arch his back to show him that it was okay, that he could continue - and dear lord almighty, he did! Within less than a minute, Sam’s leather jacket and shirt were stripped from him and all that stood between the blond and his whole body were his pants. Gentle, yet eager fingers fiddled on the zipper, blue eyes locking with Sam’s.

“Say it,” the man spoke with a raspy and dark voice that made Sam’s stomach tighten. “Do you want me to take, right here with everyone watching?”

“Oh god yes, please!” Sam blurted out instantly, everything aching for it to happen and to finally be claimed like this. “Do it, please… please do it!”

Finally his pants were opened and pulled down and Sam let out groan of utter anticipation when the man disposed of them completely. There was no underwear to get in the way luckily and Sam forced himself to open his eyes and look at the blond. His blue eyes had darkened with lust and his lips slightly parted when he put his hands on Sam’s stomach and slowly caressed his body. Even this touch sent all kinds of pleasures through the boy and could barely control himself to not moan out loud.

When he felt the blond work on his own pants, Sam could barely stop himself from looking. He didn’t have to wait long, luckily, because just seconds later he felt two strong hands grope his ass cheeks demandingly. Thanks to this being Sam’s first time with an actual man, he couldn’t hold back a shot of precum at the sheer sensation and the man took the sign perfectly. He wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock, stroking him lazily and getting his hand wet and sticky. Sam actually gasped when he suddenly felt a finger press against his hole, definitely experienced and knowing just what had to happen.

There was no resistance in Sam - he wanted this for too long now to resist - and when the first finger pushed into his virgin hole, Sam actually cried out, both from the stinging sensation and the pleasure rushing through him. It was only then that he realized this was not some private moment, but that every single one of the men around them were watching - all stroking themselves and all completely fascinated by the scene in front of them. He should have been appalled by that, but in reality it just made him more excited and he bucked his hips, basically fucking into the hand still stroking his cock. There was almost no pain when the man inserted a second finger and nothing but sheer lust when he added a third and Sam realized that this was what he was made for, finally. This felt too perfect, too amazing, to not be his destiny.

Finally, after what felt like hour of teasing, the blond retreated his fingers and Sam held his breath at what was about to come. Nothing ever felt like this one moment, when the man pressed his rock hard cock against Sam’s ass for the first time. he breathed an almost inaudible ‘oh my god’ when he pushed forward and then simply fell into the unimaginable pleasure as inch after inch filled him up and erased every other thought. It was the most whole and amazing thing and when the man eventually stopped and all Sam could feel was his cock pulsating inside of him, he finally opened his eyes again to look at the other.

“Fuck me…” Sam whispered, his fingers digging into the blond’s arms until his knuckles turned white. “Please…”

He didn’t have to repeat his plea for a second time. Only a moment later the other began moving and there was nothing left but the intense pleasure and fire in his groins. There was the faint realization of hands on his chest and head, too many to just be from one person, but it all didn’t matter in this moment. All that mattered was this man’s cock splitting him open and the bliss that took over his body.

They both didn’t mind the people around them as the blond pounded Sam’s ass, not even undressed himself - merely with his zipper pulled down. Sam was moaning like a cheap two dollar whore, leaving scratch marks on the other’s shoulders and arms and crying his pleasure out as hands touched him everywhere. The heat of the situation was so overwhelming, with strangers breathing over them and the blond just picking up his pace and growling like a wild animal. Sam heard the sound of their flesh slapping against each other, almost at a deafening volume, and the man’s hands grab his hips so harshly that he would have bruises for sure the next day, but he didn’t care. Even the other strangers groping him and jerking off over him were fueling Sam’s lust and it didn’t take long before he lost all his boundaries and moaned even louder, putting on an incredible show for everyone.

Soon, Sam’s body was slick and sticky from guys cumming over him, but the blond kept thrusting into him and even seemed to be encouraged by this, fucking the boy even harder and deeper quickly. As if he fed on Sam’s moans and cries as the minutes passed. Sam didn’t know how many men had cum at this sight or how many of them wished they could be the one fucking him, but he didn’t care a bit. All he needed was the delicious feeling of being stuffed full and the blond’s blue eyes, now darkened with lust and savoring every inch of his body. It all felt like one giant orgasm and he couldn’t even tell when he actually came and when not.

Then, after Sam thought he would die from the pleasure in his groins, he felt something new and hot inside of him. Sam’s eyes rolled back and he couldn’t stop the most intense orgasm of his young life overwhelm him, crying out ‘oh god’ over and over as the other kept thrusting into him with low growls. This went on for several minutes, with the man milking himself completely and turning Sam’s orgasm into something almost religious. He leaned down, pressing their bodies together and groaning into Sam’s ear - intensifying this feeling even more for the boy and actually making him believe he had just died and entered heaven.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes before Sam finally managed to open his eyes again and steady his breathing. When he looked at the blond, he saw more than just lust in his eyes. There was something Sam had never seen before and couldn’t name, but it was a wonderful thing that put a silly smile on his face.

“Do you have plans for the rest of the night?” the man asked and Sam’s smile brightened as he shook his head.

“I’m all yours,” he whispered, brushing his hands over the other’s arms.

“Perfect.”

Sam was lifted up with ease and the man quickly helped him get dressed again, completely ignoring the men around them or that they obviously wanted their turn on the boy now. Not that Sam minded, not at all. He allowed the blond to help him into his jacket before he wrapped his arm around him and guided the boy out of the bar. For the first time in his life, Sam thought he was actually falling in love. Maybe he felt like this because he was drunk, but it didn’t matter. This man was incredibly and he wanted to know where this would lead. And after all, he did just lose his virginity to him, didn’t he? Maybe there was more behind all of this than just coincidence. Sam was determined to find out and when he took one of the man’s hands into his and stepped on his toes to kiss him, he could feel that this wasn’t just some anonymous hookup, but something much more important. Fuck, he had fallen for this man.


End file.
